Saying Goodbye with a Confession
by animaniac0217
Summary: Rukia had feelings for Ichigo deep in her heart ever since he saved her from her execution. What would she do, when her feelings couldn't help but overflow from her heart when her charge of Karakura town was finally over?


**AN**:

Hey it's animaniac0217 here, I know the Author's Notes are annoying but please read this. This is my very first story on Fanfiction, and I'm sorry for making it sooo short. This story is Ichigo x Rukia, so if you don't support this pairing, please don't flame. But if you do like this pairing, please be nice on the reviews and also tell me how I should improve OwO

PS: This is AU

~Story Starts~

The bright moon that hung in the night sky lit the dark night. Kuchiki Rukia was standing on top of Kurosaki Clinic's roof, bearing many feelings that just didnt fit well together. She had just received orders from Soul Society, that her charge of Karakura town was finally over, because Ichigo, with his shinigami's powers back, was now recognised as an official shinigami instead of being just a representative. Soul Society gave him the chance to protect his hometown, so now Ichigo was responsible for watching over Karakura Town and Rukia would be sent back to Seireitei.

A few months had passed since Kurosaki Ichigo's shinigami's powers returned to him, and starting tomorrow, he would be an official shinigami and will take charge of Karakura Town. Of course, he still didn't know this because the Rukia, who was supposed to pass this news to him, was standing on his roof, crying tears of mixed feelings. Two years ago, the Rukia that was sent to look over Karakura Town couldn't wait to leave this boring little town full of hollows, but then, a certain special someone made her change her thoughts, and she gradually start to love this friendly little town with new human friends she made. The special someone was in his room beneath her. Yes, this special someone was Kurosaki Ichigo, the 15 year old orange haired boy who had saved her inches from her death. Of course, it still all started with him, were it not for his stubbornness, Rukia wouldn't have had to pass her shinigami's powers to him and she wouldn't be sentenced to death. Maybe saving Rukia from the execution was just returning his thanks to her for saving his life, but still, she couldn't stop thinking of the flows orange hair, the warm heartbeat, the kind big hands that held her dearly and the heart warming smile that was always given to her whenever Ichigo returned her glance.

Being the last night she was going to spend in this town, she couldn't help but to silently cry because she was going to leave so many people that saved and cared for her, but most importantly, she was going to leave the love of her life. Since it was her last night here in this town, her feelings couldn't help but overflow with her tears, she had finally made up her mind and summoned her courage to tell her feelings to Ichigo.

Sounds of soft footsteps could be heard in the hallway in the silent night as the owner of these footsteps approached the room that had a "15" badge hung on it. Ichigo, who couldn't sleep, was aware of someone approaching his room, and in his shinigami form, he layed his body in the bed in a sleeping position. Within seconds his door creaked open and just as someone stepped into his room, he pointed his Zanpakuto centimetres away from the other's throat.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia gasped in shock while she fell backwards. Just when her head was about to hit the wall behind her, she felt the big hand give her a pull that made her cuddle into his warm chest. Hearing the familiar voice, Ichigo had pulled her forward to prevent her from falling.

"Rukia? What are you doing in the middle of the night?" asked Ichigo in a soft and concerned tone, thinking that Rukia couldn't sleep either.

"I...I-I have things to tell you..." feeling her own cheeks starting to blush she pulled away immediately as she mumbled,

"Come with me..." while she dragged Ichigo out of the house and onto the roof with the moon shining above them. Sitting on the roof, Rukia started off with telling him the orders she received from the commander of the Gotei 13 squads, Yamamoto Genryuusai. Ichigo was happy that he got to be an official shinigami, but was also sad that Rukia was leaving and they won't know when they can meet again. Minute by minute, time has passed by with Ichigo looking through his memories, remembering each moment he had spent with the black haired girl that didn't want to leave too. The clouds passing over their heads had blocked out the moonlight, leaving them barely able to see. With each second passing, Ichigo was getting sadder and sadder by the minute. Just as the silence felt it was going to go on forever, it was broken by the sudden words that flew out of Rukia's mouth.

"I...I love you Ichigo... Dammit... Why... Why do I have to fall in love with you... Why must I leave this damn town...why is my heart hurting so bad..." Rukia blurted out. She did it, she had finally confessed her feelings to the person she loved. As the clouds went past, the moonlight shone again, revealing Rukia's blushed crying face. Ichigo opened his mouth as if to say something, but Rukia interrupted him again, afraid to hear what would Ichigo say.

"Dammit Ichigo...why must it be you...why do I feel so helpless in love with you? I––"

"It's enough, Rukia, you don't have to say anymore," Ichigo interrupted this time. Rukia felt a cold tense in her heart, her face obviously shocked. It took her so long, to summon up this courage to confess. Was it going to all end like this? She didn't want this, not this kind of goodbye.

Slowly, Ichigo turned around and wrapped his arms around Rukia's small yet strong body. It wasn't the first time their bodies held this close, but this time, it felt very different.

Ichigo slowly pulled back a little and rested his hands gently on Rukia's shoulders. As their eyes slowly met, Ichigo spoke again with his warm smile,

"I love you too, Rukia."

Rukia felt a second shock in her heart, but this time, she felt so happy tears of happiness flowed out of her eyes.

"Ichigo...I––"

Rukia wasn't able to finish her sentence, as the smooth lips she spoke with met with Ichigo's rough ones, melting together in a soft kiss that warmed their hearts for the night. Slowly and unwillingly, they pulled apart and Rukia dived into Ichigo's warm and broad chest. They went back into Ichigo's room, and while Ichigo was returning into his body, Rukia was crawling into his wardrobe when Ichigo looked at her, sitting on the side of the bed. Rukia, knew what Ichigo meant, as she realised there was no need to hide or sleep separately anymore. Blushing, she crawled onto the bed. While cuddling into Ichigo, the two of them fell asleep in no time.

The bright sun slowly rose up from the night as it woke Rukia. Feeling something move, Ichigo woke up too.

"Rukia?"

Ichigo asked in a gentle tone that made Rukia turn around, with tears welling up in her eyes again.

"I have to leave now, before the meeting starts in Soul Society," Rukia said with a tone that a child would use when sad.

"And I don't know whe––"

"It's okay, Rukia. I'll wait. I'll wait for day when we can meet and be together again."

Ichigo replied with the kind tone which once again, warmed up Rukia's heart. Rukia cried with silently hiding her face in Ichigo's chest, and when she had finally calmed down, she sniffed back her tears and bid Ichigo goodbye and flew out of the window as the sun continued to make it way to the sky.

~The End~

I'm sorry if you didn't like this, it's my first and I wrote this in a rush... Please tell me if it's too cheesy or not romantic enough, or if you would like something else:D


End file.
